Catheterization devices of the type mentioned in the introduction are known in general and are used for the examination and treatment of patients, for example, suffering from heart conditions. In order to guide the catheter to the heart, for example, and to examine and/or treat there a selected region of the heart, a distal end of the catheter is formed as the steering end. The steering end can be controlled and, in particular, pivoted into at least one, two, or more than two different directions by a proximal end of the catheter arranged opposite the distal end along the catheter. To pivot the steering end, a steering wire, for example, is guided from the steering end to the proximal end, where it is fixed to the control arrangement. If the control arrangement is moved about the pivot point, it pulls on the steering wire and a force attempting to deflect the steering end is conveyed to the steering end via the steering wire.
With the known catheterization devices, there is often the problem, however, that the further the steering end is to be pivoted from a rest position, the higher are the operating forces required for this purpose.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.